


Adam Driver XX (TIFF 10 Sep 2014) {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [20]
Category: Girls (TV), Logan Lucky (2017), Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Adam with his trademark intense gaze, hand up by his mouth, and a sweet peek of his ears, which are so often hidden by his hair these days.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 20
Kudos: 43





	Adam Driver XX (TIFF 10 Sep 2014) {art}

**Author's Note:**

> The photo I used for reference was captured by Jeff Vespa on 10 Sep 2014 at the Toronto International Film Festival. He looks so young, it's hard to believe he was almost 31 when the photo was taken.  
>    
> With thanks to [@AdamDriverFiles](https://twitter.com/AdamDriverFiles) for bringing it to my attention; you all are seriously the best enablers.
> 
> My best guess is that this took about 6 hours, broken up over the course of a day. 
> 
> You can also see this on [Tumblr](https://artocello.tumblr.com/post/614245224610447360/adam-driver-xx-adam-with-his-trademark-intense)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xx-eye-twitter.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xx-hand-twitter.jpg)

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xx.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!
> 
> Say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/altocello)!


End file.
